leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Projectile
A projectile is any entity not classified as a unit (champion, minion, monster, etc.) that travels at any given velocity and can be blocked by and destroyed by . Moving units are not blocked under any circumstance (including dash abilities and units thrown by abilities, such as and ). Some champion summoned units will be by projectile-blocking effects. Not Blocked The following effects are described as "falling from the sky" or "emerging from the ground", despite having projectile-like particle/trail effect to indicate velocity. They do not interact with or . * * * * * * The ranged attacks will bypass / and the non-projectile abilities: * Ranged attacks: Turrets', , , , and * Blocked The following projectiles or projectile-like champion summoned units are : * and * * * * * * * thrown by , and . * * The following projectiles are / : * All basic attacks except turrets', , , , and * Active ability items ( , , , and ) * * , , , and (dashes are not stopped) * * ( himself is not stopped mid-dash) * and * * , , ( only), and * * * * , when spreading to secondary targets, and * and * , ( herself is not stopped mid-dash) and * and * * and * and * * , , and * * and * * , , , and * * * * * and * and * , , and (does not detonate on impact) * ghost riders both before and after lands * , attacks and beam, , , , and * * * and * * and (does not detonate on impact) * , , and * * * * and * * * * and * and * , and (existing tether is not broken) * * ( herself is not stopped mid-dash) * and * and * , and * , ( only), and * * while traveling * and * * , and * and * * * * will not shield the target and the will snap back to * and * * and * * * * and one rocket while landing * and * * attacks and * * * and * * , and * and crows going back and/or forth * * and * and * * , , and active * and * * * , and * , and * * and * and (existing trail is not destroyed) * and * healing (Yasuo only) and * * third cast and (two opposing walls will negate each other) * * , and * and * attacks and The following are known bugs: * ** The projectile's particle effect is destroyed, but the effect will still occur as if the ability was ground-targeted. The effect is shown as ground-targeted during development as was likely changed to make it distinct-looking from , but the effect was seemingly not hooked up correctly. Category:Gameplay elements